


Challenge Day 12: Masquerade

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Halamshiral (Dragon Age), Smut, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Solas helps calm Ellanna before going into Halamshiral (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 17





	Challenge Day 12: Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Smut incoming in this one...Tomorrow's prompt is going to be very fun aswell :D

Ellanna had to curse herself for agreeing to go to this ball, She had no enthusiasm in dancing even in her clan she preferred to sit and watch then actually dance and yet here she was listening to Josephine waffle on about ball etiquette and how she needed to address the lords and ladies properly and how she must set an example for the Inquisition if they were to gain allies for the fight against Corypheus.

"Did you get all that Inquisitor?"Josephine asked her, Ellanna had been stood on a stool for the past two hours, dressmakers had been working tirelessly to get the finishing touches on her dress completed before she had to leave, fixing the lace ruffles that went all the way down the side of her dress, tightening the corset on her back that little bit more to make her stand up straight. Ellanna made a mental note that next time she wore a dress a corset was not to be included in the design next time.

"Yes, yes I understood it"Ellanna responded to her, inwardly thanking the creators she was no longer being jabbed and prodded from all sides, she had to confess though Josephine had spared no expense on her outfit for tonight, the dress was a deep red with white running down the ruffles on her dress, if she didn't know any better she would think Josephine was attempting to turn her into a fox.

Of course, the mask she had picked probably had something to do with it, the Fox mask she had put on covered at least half of her face, the small snout just covering her nose small rounded ears on the side of the mask completed it, she did look like a fox, and if the Dread Wolf saw her now she was sure he would take a great interest in her.

Ellanna had been bundled into a carriage on her own, Solas would be meeting her beforehand so he could escort her in, She was appreciative that Josephine had allowed him to be apart of the masquerade rather then just a servant, she wouldn't have felt right if she couldn't have him with her for tonight, though he never actually said what he was wearing. Ellanna was only left to wonder what it could be and if she could spot the man in between all of the masks.

There were so many people at Halamshiral all of them wearing masks, she still hadn't seen Solas, though she still had a few hours before she was to be introduced to the court. She decided finding a quiet place away from the bustle of people would be much better to gather her thoughts, she had managed to find a space out of the way of the crowd and she was content to sit and wait, perhaps Solas hadn't arrived yet or maybe he had she just wasn't able to spot him.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you".

A familiar voice had her turn her head, her eyes had widened under her mask, Solas stood before her in a black and gold uniform, a wolf mask had covered the top half of his face she noted the four pairs of eyes next to eye holes on the mask that had red gems stuck into them if the man was trying to look like Fen'Harel he was surely doing a good job of it.

Solas smiled at her as he sat next to her on the bench, kissing the top of her head."Nervous?"He questioned her, Ellanna nodded her head fixing the mask on her face as he moved closer to her, he was thankful they were so out the way of everyone a scandal was not what they needed at the moment for either of them.

"I don't know if I can do this" She muttered looking up at him, the smile on his face relaxed her somewhat, him accompanying her into the hall gave her comfort, but meeting everyone on her own was not something she at all looking forward too.

"Of course you can, "Solas comforted her placing a hand on her thigh and squeezing her leg, he looked over behind him to inspect their surroundings he smiled when he saw nobody was coming. "Come now, how about I help you relax before you go in, nobody is here"Solas stated turning to look at her with a grin pulling her into a deep kiss pushing past her lips with his tongue.

She was about to protest, but Solas had all but thrown her thoughts into a mess, she could feel him grinning into the kiss as he finally pulled away from her, he looked back again making sure they were fully alone in their part of the courtyard. When he was sure of it he slipped his hand under her dress, hushing her and shifting himself to do what he could to cover both of them so if anyone was to come across them they wouldn't know what they were both doing.

A kiss on her neck and his hand gliding up her leg and into her breeches had her shudder, he made no move just yet, moving his lips to her ear. "By your word Inquisitor" He uttered out the last word slowly, kissing her ear fingers creeping their way closer between her legs.

A nod from her was all he needed, he grinned pulling her closer and pushing his hand down between her legs, feeling her already aroused, he rubbed, he pinched her lightly he teased her, the arch of her back and the hand clutching his leg had him chuckling lowly.

"Shhh, if they overhear you we will have to stop...and we don't want that now do we?" he teased, biting down on her neck and gently as he could he couldn't leave a bruise on her here. A whine from her mouth finally had him push two of his fingers inside of her, making her catch the breath in her throat.

Ellanna could swear she heard him laughing as he thrust inside her, crooking his fingers ever so slightly as he slowly went further in, he praised her in elven which only helped to fuel Ellanna's arousal further as he massaged her with his thumb moving his fingers inside her slowly, she was getting close as she twitched and squeezed against his fingers, a low moan from him hanging in her ear.

"Nearly there now, there's a good girl" he crooned in her ear, pushing down on the nub with his thumb and quickening his pace with his fingers, Solas saw her chest heaving before a sudden stop, a quiver and the stuttering of her hips made him smirk into her neck, he kept on going till he felt her relax into his chest with a sigh before leisurely removing his fingers from inside her watching her have one last shudder before removing his hand altogether.

He was far from finished though using his other hand to pull her face to look up to his as put his fingers in his mouth, making her watch him lick every bit of her off his hand with a wide grin on his face.

A bell had soon rung out which beckoned for everyone to make their way inside, Solas helped Ellanna up adjusting her dress, and giving her one last kiss, having her taste herself on his tongue before linking her arm with his as he leads her into the large castle.

"I propose a game Vhenan" He proposed, "If the wolf can catch the fox by the time this night is over with..Then the fox must be good and let the wolf have his feast for tonight".

His grin broadened even more before he escorts her down onto the floor leaning into her ear once more.

"And don't make it easy for me...I like the hunt".

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is Teacher :D


End file.
